


Toys New Beginng

by Boobchanan



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Psychological Trauma, Second Chances, Toyman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boobchanan/pseuds/Boobchanan
Summary: When a breach opens up to send a alternate Winn into National City, they take this new Winn in. He claims to be a Hero back in his world but will his secrets come out? Will they ruin the second chance this new Winn is looking for? Can he have his second chance at happiness?





	1. Chapter 1

Falling....that was all Winn could say. It was scary, but perhaps he deserved such a fate, his past was filled with regret, of things he wished he could have changed. Perhaps it was for the better....maybe this is what he was meant to get. He closed his eyes, coming to terms with his impending end, his body plummeting down to the city. Maybe he could see her again....that would be perfect....

But his end did not come, he felt it, the slightest change as he felt arms around him, his fast descent slowing down quickly to a screeching halt. His eyes opened up to see that he was on the ground, he looked around, it was National City.....He was going to comment on how he didn't die but at that moment, he saw his savior. He couldn't believe it...there was no way, she was gone....he knew that. But she was here plain as day....his voice failed to come to him as he saw Kara Danvers before him. She was confused. "Winn?" He blinked, grabbing onto her and pulling her into a tight hug. "Whoa." Kara was caught off guard, just gently patting his back. He couldn't stop himself, breaking out into sobs, it was a mixture. Tears of sadness and tears of pure joy. She was alive....

 

Kara did not know what to think, first that strange portal opened up in the middle of the sky, and someone was seen falling out of it, her instincts to save the day kicked, in. Flying out to catch him, it wasn't until she landed did she find out who this person was. At first she couldn't believe her eyes, she had just saw Winn only moments ago before flying off to save...his twin? Wait...she recalled something like this....Barry. This...other Winn was from a alternate earth, and this one seemed to have a different style for clothing than the Winn she knew. "Let's get you out of here ok?" He simply nodded, holding onto her as the pair flew off. Oh this was gonna be a strange day.------Her Winn did was pretty shocked when he saw her carrying his twin in. The silence between the three was deafening, and it didn't help she was looking back between the two, noting the slight differences between them. The clothes, the fact that the alternate Winn seemed a bit more....rugged...she could see a bit of a stubble while Winn was clean shaven. "I.....I'm guessing this is a alternate earth right?" The alternate one finally spoke up. 

 

"How do you know?" Winn raised a brow, mostly because seeing your doppelganger was not something people did everyday on a regular basis. "On...my earth we had a adventure with a speedster. He said that there were infinite earths. And I fell in this...portal thing.." He kept making glances to Kara, as if he was just trying to make sure he wasn't imagining, that this wasn't a dream that would end and he would wake up to the reality he was stuck in. 

 

"Well....we had that too....so um...Winn..." Winn scratched his head. "What's your story?" 

 

"In my world...I...used to be a hero..." The doppelganger walked over to Kara's couch, slowly sitting down on it. "I used to be partners with my earths Supergirl....we were best friends....like family...."

 

"Used to?" Kara and Winn sat down across from him.

 

"My...Kara died, and I stopped being a hero.." He wasn't exactly lying to them, it was all true, just that certain parts to his story were not being told. "I couldn't keep on because...." He clenched his fists, struggling to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. Kara saw this, moving up to pull him in a tight hug. She could understand his pain. Better that most maybe. "Winn, could you go tell Alex and J'onn about this?" 

 

Winn nodded, heading off and leaving the pair alone. "Just let it out ok?" She said soothingly, holding him close. She felt him just hold on tight, from that she knew how he really felt about her counterpart. "You loved her." He gave a nod to it. "More than anything....she was everything to me...." He was just in disbelief, not only was he sent off to some other world, but he was here with Kara....not his Kara but...maybe this was his second chance...maybe he could try again, learn from the horrible mistakes he made years ago.....Maybe he could be with her again......

 

 

After a a while he began to be more at ease, more comfortable with everything that was happening. By then it was dark, Kara decided that he would just stay with her for the time being, although she tried to take the couch for him, he wouldn't let her have it. He was the guest and he would take the couch gladly. She did relent, heading off to sleep, leaving Winn to his thoughts, soon succumbing to sleep. Unfortunately his dreams had followed him to this earth as well. His body would start tossing and turning in the couch, the borrowed T-shirt he wore was drenched in sweat. Images of Kara, what he did, the look of horror...no no no no no no no no no no...He jolted awake, panting hard. Again.....he couldn't escape them....he couldn't escape his past.....He held his head, trying to block out those thoughts. He would fight this....he would not make the same mistakes he made last time. No...he will be better, he won't let it happen again. Never.....

"Never again......"

 

 

In the morning Kara would wake up to the smell of food, smiling at that she headed out to see Winn 2 (Can she call him that?) at work. "Smells nice."

He smiled at that. "I woke up early, felt I should thank you." He set down a plate of food. "Do you like your eggs scrambled on this earth?" She nodded. He sighed happily at that smile....So happy...so full of life......

 

"You'll ruin her life too....You are nothing but a sickness..." He turned to see a all too familar face, his eyes shot wide open. No no no no this isn't real.

"You think you deserve happiness. You killed me Winn, you destroyed everything, just like what you'll do to her. Because you are just like him." 

 

"Winn? Winn!" He shook himself out of it. "Sorry...just dazing off." He gave a fake smile. Pretending it was all alright.

'Like it could ever be alright with you....' That voice rang in his head. 

Never again, he will be better...He won't let his past ruin his new future. He will redeem himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna pace it but then I just said "Fuck it. Get right into the Kwinn." So yep. Hope you enjoy. :)

There was a adjustment period, well he was still in it. Managing to do quite well in this alternate Earth he was in. He used his time to try to learn about this earth, it was actually quite interesting, based off what he found out it seemed his Earth and this one were only minor differences between the two. Such as Cat Grant being a blonde, (the picture made Winn do a double take when he saw it) a blur coming to National City, (weird, the one he saw on his Earth was in a black suit) and the only Toyman around was his counterparts father, strange...almost like he never left. But knowing what else was on his world, he was glad for the subtle differences. Made his already difficult life a little bit easier. Even better it seemed that he was the only one who came out of that portal. He didn't want to risk someone who may have known who he really was...what he did.

 

He shook that thought away, he wasn't going to dwell on that. Right now he would focus on the present, on this second chance he was given. He would be better. The first few days he mostly spent it just being a really good house guest. Cooking, cleaning (granted the place was never really any dirty to begin with) and just not causing too much trouble. Kara liked it, the smiles she made showed that. It was....freeing, some light brought down from the dark he was stuck in. Felt like a good dream, one he was glad was real. 

 

"You really shouldn't have. I mean you are spoiling me." Kara said when she dropped her bags on the couch. At the moment Winslow (they agreed to call him that to avoid confusion between the two Winns) in a apron cooking up a storm. "Nah this is just me repaying you for putting a roof over my head." He said, making glances at Kara, still keeping most of his attention on the oven so that way nothing was burnt. His own way of keeping his mind busy and not dwelling on bad thoughts, on bad memories.......

 

"If you must insist, can't say no to great cooking." She went off to the bedroom go change out of her work clothes. It had been two weeks since he arrived, she did say she had a device to send him back but he said he didn't want to, from the way he said it must mean he didn't want to go back to a place where he lost someone. She could understand, Winslow lost everything and he stayed because he could get some of that back. That happiness, some of the old days with his Kara....She was glad she could help bring that to him, everyone deserved a second chance. She shook her head, she was getting ahead of herself there. She should stop where that train is going..

 

"So I was curious...since well the only Toyman on this earth was a villain, maybe I should um..." Winslow rambled, putting the hot pan onto the table to let it cool off. "Maybe put on the old suit, do my part.." Kara smiled at that, emerging from her room in more comfortable clothing. "Winn can help, he's good with tech and he did help me with my suit." 

 

"Something we both share then, he has good taste." He returned the smile. "Though I really just need a hat."

 

"A hat?"

"Yeah. Top hat, really completed the suit." She tried to hold in her laughter but it was no use, making Winslow shake his head with a chuckle. "What can I say? I was real into Sherlock and the Mad Hatter back home." He brought out a knife, cutting into the meal he just made. "Are those brownies?" He gave a nod. "Everyone has a sweet tooth." He looked up, oh how her face just lit up. Heart melting and made you feel all warm inside. Reminded him of the old days..maybe he could get that here. Maybe..

He cut up the warm brownies, setting one one a plate and handing it over to her. She gave a smile as a thank you, taking a bite. He wished he had a camera for how her eyes rolled up into the back of her head as she tasted the pastry. "Oh my god...this is the best brownie I have ever tasted." Winslow just grinned at her. "Cooking is just one of my talents." A glass of milk was handed to her. "And a good hobby."

 

"You are a very special man Winslow, you'll make a girl really lucky." The second she said that she instantly regretted it. She cursed herself mentally as Winslow's face dropped a bit. "Yeah....." He said, taking off the apron and hanging it up."I'm so sorry. I forgot." She tried to apologize but his face said it all, she struck a sore spot on him. "It's fine..." He told her but they both knew that it wasn't fine. She walked around the table, talking his hand. "No, I messed up. I didn't mean to say that. I know that you loved her,  and I can understand loss like that. The other me was real lucky to have you in her life, as I know I do." 

 

When she took his hand, he could only just watch as her fingers interlocked with his. He had a flash of a old memory, when his Kara and him were out after a patrol....When he poured out his heart to her, but she rejected him. This didn't feel like rejection...this felt like acceptance. He looked up, gazing into her eyes. "I was the lucky one. She was amazing...Everything to me but..." He took a deep breath. "We all have to move on at one point. Maybe right now is that point." He didn't let go of her hand. In fact he got bold, bringing it up to kiss the back of her hand. "I just want to say thank you Kara. Not just for saving my life, but for bringing me into your home, letting me stay. And most of all...just accepting me as me. Not many people did that on my earth, it's nice to know that you do." He stepped closer to her, just bare inches away from her face. "It means more then you know. "

 

The last time a kiss happened, (technically with their alternate counterparts) the man was the one who made the first move. This time however, Kara made it. Wrapping her arms around his neck as she inched her head up slightly, pressing her lips to his. It felt right, because they were both people without a home, who lost everything. But now there was a second chance for both of them. Winslow returned the kiss, his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer into his embrace. Deepening the kiss, it felt natural, the pair just letting it come naturally.

 

Winslow was worried, thinking that this was a dream, one that would be cruel and he would wake up, alone and damaged. His answer was revealed when her arms had wrapped around his neck. There was no rejection, no denial, just pure acceptance. She accepted him as he who he is. She opened her arms to him and brought him in....He did get his second chance after then. 

 

When they finally pulled away from each other, giving off smiles as they looked into each other's eyes. Of course even in the recent event of kissing someone he really cared about he couldn't help but crack a joke. "Taste like brownies." She giggled, playfully punching his shoulder. That did help the pair enjoy the moment even more. "Thank you Kara." He placed his hand on her cheek, watching her lean into his hand. "For accepting me." She responded by kissing his cheek. "You're welcome." 

 

Maybe they were right, everyone deserves a second chance....

 

Things seemed to get better for Winslow at that point, he and Kara became much closer after that kiss. They spent more time together, did things like well...a regular couple does. Dates, more kissing, and everything else was more of a blur. But he knew that he was enjoying it immensely. It seemed that finally he was getting what he wanted, his own share of happiness. But there would be challenges to the happiness, threats to it. Threats that would risk his dark secrets to be unveiled to the world.....


End file.
